Blame It (On the Alcohol)
' Blame It (on the Alcohol)' is a song by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain in his album Blame It. It is sung by Artie, Mercedes, Puck and Santana, featured on the episode, "Blame It on the Alcohol." It is a really hot song Lyrics Artie: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Ay, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Puck: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep inside Don't lie now Mercedes: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: uh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: uh-yay) Artie: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in Before my buzz set in Chorus: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: '''Ooh see She spilled some drink on me And now I'm knowing she's tipsy She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do Baby I would rather show you What you been missing in your life when I get inside. '''Mercedes: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: uh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Mercedes: oh-oh-oh-yea) Artie: Fill another cup up Feelin on yout butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how fine You was before my buzz set in Bfore my buzz set in All: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie & Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If it ain't throw it up in the sky (in the sky) And hold your dranks up high (up high) Puck & Santana: And to my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tell them bye (bye) Hold your drinks up high (high) All: Blame it on the goose, got you feelin' loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top, got you feelin' dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Photos Alcohol15.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol9.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol1.png Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px|acapella Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Artie Abrams Category:Amber Riley Category:Kevin McHale Category:Blame It On The Alcohol Category:New Directions Category:Jamie Foxx Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Mark Salling Category:Santana Lopez Category:Naya Rivera Category:Videos